


Burnt Emotions

by stilesstilinski (damonsalvatore)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Stora, Unbeta'd, because im a rebel like that, corastiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsalvatore/pseuds/stilesstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rides a jeep for Christ sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in third person limited  
> Sorry if the characters are OOC I’m new to fanfictions and I tried my best  
> This is my first time writing smut also so bare with me please.  
> Setting: After episode 3x08

***

Cora picked herself up and headed towards the window. She looked out through the foggy glass at the town beneath her. Sure she wanted to find out Derek’s perspective on the story, but in order for him to talk about it; she knew it would only bring his nostalgia back. She just stood silently knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop Stiles. Stiles made his way over toward Cora seeing her concerned expression.

“We will figure this out.” He said positively.

“I know my brother, I don’t want him to lash out on you, and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“Then we will hold off for a little while.”               

The moonlight sunk into their pores, and a breeze trickled along Cora’s skin. It was an old loft so there wasn’t the best insulation.

“Listen, I’m going to go, sleep on it. I’ll tell you what I plan on doing….if I plan on confronting Derek.” Stile’s hand was swinging out of habit and tapped Cora’s flesh. Cora ignored it and pretended that it didn’t happen. Stiles then jerked his head away and started walking towards the door “Yea, so I’ll call you? I guess? Is that okay?”

“Yea sure.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and continued to stare out at the town. She heard his steps across the wooden floor, the same floor deaths occurred on, pounding along with her heartbeat. The doorknob was pried open and it slammed behind him.

***

For the past hour Cora was just walking around the loft, thinking. She snatched two candles and a match out of the cabinet. She pulled over towards the couch and set the candles on the coffee table. She lit both of them in order to create an aura to help her think. She just wanted to clear her head from all the shit that has been going around town lately, and she also wanted to think about Peter’s story. “Okay think Cora, what were the lies and what was the truth?” she thought to herself.

Nothing. Her mind was absolutely blank. Cora rolled her eyes out of irritation and frustration. “Whatever I’ll just let Stiles handle it, I guess.” She reassured herself. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t just let Stiles do all the work, she had to help somehow, she had to do _something._ Cora got up to go get paper and a pen. She figured maybe if she tried to write it down it would come to her.

She sat down with the pen in her right hand and tried to relax. She focused on the burning candle. She didn’t look down; she just glared at the candle. Her hand started to move across the paper. When she was finished writing she looked down.

Stiles.

“What the hell? STILES? I WROTE DOWN STILES.” Cora was now more angry than ever, but she tried to calm herself down. She went over to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. “Ugh why can’t I think of anything.” She groaned. “I’m not useless. Just think of one lie that Peter said. Just one.” Cora whispered underneath her own breath.

She made her way back to the couch with a pen in her hand. This time she figured she would close her eyes. Once again her hand started to move across the paper. When she was done writing, Cora tensed up her eyes before she looked at what she wrote.

Stiles.

“What the fucking hell Cora, why do you keep writing _HIS_ name. He’s just some dorky ass kid that your brother is friends with. You don’t know him. NOW STOP WRITING HIS FUCKING NAME.” She shouted loud enough that the left over coffee in a mug vibrated from the sound waves. Cora pulled her hair tightly enough that she could hear her follicles screaming with pain. Without thinking she pushed over both candles knocking them to their sides. The fire was now perpendicular to the candle.

“Why do you keep writing Stiles? Why are you even thinking about Stiles? You barley know him. You don’t care about him. He is just another person on this planet. He rides a blue jeep for Christ sake. He is just some stupid guy. You can’t like him. You won’t like him, he is _Stiles_. A high-schooler that’s a minion for your brother. Now stop thinking about him.” Cora’s thoughts consumed her. She was pissed off that she was arguing with herself over such a stupid subject. The subject of _Stiles Stilinski._

Cora’s subconscious mind took over. Her fingers clenched into a fist hard enough that her finger nails dug into her skin causing her to bleed. Her teeth bit down on her jaw line causing her face to tense up. Suddenly, her arm flung into the wall and she punched a hole directly through it. The hole was clean cut and small, since she had small girly hands, both Peter and Derek would know that she did that. They would want to know why, but Cora didn’t have time, nor did she want to think of an excuse.

She figured the most proper thing to do at the moment would be to just escape her problems.

She went into the guest bedroom and changed into grey sweatpants, and an army green fitted tank top. Cora hopped onto the bed, and drifted away to sleep.

***

“Fuck.” Was her first thought when waking up. “Shit, fuck, shit, shit shit.” She remembered the large gaping hole in the wall. Mainly, Cora was just trying to concentrate on the wall being the major problem because she didn’t even want to begin to think about…. Stiles.

She kicked her feet off the bed and sluggishly walked out the door.

The clock read 10:04AM.

She scooped out some coffee and put it into the machine. While it was brewing, without effort, Cora ripped out a lined piece of paper from her notebook, and she drew a frowny face on it in blue ink to _demonstrate her feelings._ Then she took a bit of scotch tape, and slapped it over the hole.

The heat from the hot black coffee shot warmth through her veins. Cora didn’t want to sit on the couch because it would only bring back her frustrating memories from the previous night. Instead she just crouched down on the hardwood floors, with her needs pressed against her chest and gazed out the window.

Cora was genuinely a quiet person, and since she was quiet she would often observe others and the world around her. That’s why she always loved to stare out the window and at the earth beneath her feet.

***

The door slammed open. Cora’s initial thought was that Derek came back in town, but instead it was Stiles. Her heart sank “I wanted to avoid him; I didn’t want to think about him.” She thought to herself.

“You said you would call. Not barge into my home.” Cora had a straight face and showed little expression as always.

“Technically this is Derek’s house…” Stiles stuttered.

Cora rolled her eyes.

“Why do you do that?” Stiles walked across the loft closer to her.

“Do what?”

“Roll your eyes.”

“You annoy me.”

“Harsh.”

“You instigated.”

“It’s called curiosity.”

Cora rolled her eyes again party because she was annoyed and party because she was trying to prove a point.  “Did you decide what we are going to do? If we are going to confront Derek?”

“The only way to know what really happened is to confront Derek, so we are going to have to.  But we can’t do anything about it now since he is out of town.”

“So if that’s all you were going to tell me why did you come all the way over here?”

“My dad kicked me out because I was trying to solve _his_ crimes, and I kept touching his stuff. Rude I know.”  There was an awkward silence between them and Stiles could feel the tension.  “You look very cute in those pajamas. You actually look like you’re a human being.” Stiles teased.

Cora took a deep breath “Oh god.”

“You don’t get compliments very often do you?”

“No not really. I would have to talk to the human population in order to get compliments.” Stiles looked frightened. “By that I mean, I never really had too many friends.”

“Well I think that you should get compliments more often, because under your tough, armor like, anterior, you’re actually pretty gorgeous.”

“You just used a synonym to describe its corresponding word.” Cora smirked.

***

Stiles lurked across the room and sat across from Cora. For a while he just was frozen there, trapped in her eyes.

“I don’t mean to seem like a hateful person…I guess. I just don’t want people to take advantage of me because they think I’m some weak little girl.” 

Stiles grabbed her left wrist. “Cora, you will never be just some weak little girl. I know that you have emotions just like everyone else, even if you don’t show it.”

“Really, then what am I feeling right now?”

“You’re lost. You don’t have a family. Sure there is Derek, and Peter, but they were never really that close to you. You just don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Okay. Then how do you think I feel about you...?” Cora was an expert at controlling her heart rate, but when asking that question, she didn’t know how. Her pulse was rapid and she could feel her blood pressure rising. Cora didn’t _want_ to like Stiles, but she did.

“I honestly have no idea how you feel about me, Cora. Like I said before, you’re good at hiding your emotions.”

Cora tried to stop the blood from rushing to her face; she tried to stop her cheeks from getting rosy… from blushing. She wondered how Stiles was staying so calm on such a serious topic. How it didn’t bother him that they have barley ever talked before, but now they were talking on such an intimate level.

Stiles leaned forward and Cora felt warm lips on her forehead. Inches apart from each other, Cora wrapped her hands around Stiles’ neck. Somehow their face’s locked together and they were kissing. Stiles then pulled away. Cora’s mouth curved upwards.

“I like it when you smile.”

The two started to head back to the guest room.

***

“You sure you want to do this?” Stiles gulped. He couldn’t believe that he was about to lose his virginity. He was ecstatic, but Stiles always wanted to make sure that the girl was respected.

“Take off your shirt.” Cora had no hesitation at all. Stiles pulled his shirt up off his head.

Cora pushed Stiles shoving him down on the bed. She was on top of him feeling his chest as their lips were sliding together.

“Is this your first time too?” Stiles said in between kisses.

“Shut the fuck up Stiles. You need to just stop talking.” Stiles was astounded by the way Cora would take action. She ripped off her clothing revealing her lace black bra and matching panties.

“You look cute in your pajamas, but you look sexy in your underwear.”

“I’d tell you to shut up right now, but I think this will do the trick.”  Cora unzipped Stile’s pants and slid them off his ankles. She rubbed at his crotch and his throbbing erection popped right up when his boxers came off. Cora swirled her tongue around the head of his penis. Soon enough her mouth was wrapped around his entire penis and her hands were rubbing his skin. Stiles let out a moan. The sound of his dick being shoved in the back of Cora’s throat, chocking her, turned him on. Cora released her lips from his dick leaving a string of saliva behind.

Stiles sat up and kissed Cora before they switched parts. He unhooked her bra and started nibbling at her breast. His teeth scrapped at her skin and Cora wanted more.

His hands hooked onto the side of her panties and he pulled them down. His tongue softly licked her clitoris, the most sensitive part of a woman’s body. He realized that his licks weren’t enough penetration for Cora. So in order to start her off, he put his middle and index finger inside her. Cora gasped for breath, and her body shivered with excitement.

“I can’t take this teasing anymore. Put it inside of me already! I just need you to fuck me!”

Stiles parted Cora’s thighs. Her eyes longed for desperation.  

He inserted his dick slowly into her body. His pelvis then slowly thrused in a steady motion. Stiles moaned with every inward thrust. He couldn’t even feel the condom, all he could feel was his nerves shaking and his blood pressure rising.

Cora let out a high pitched scream “Uh uh! Oh yea! Fuck me harder!” Stiles started to move faster on top of her body. “Yea! Yea!” Her head was spinning on top of the pillow. “You’re going to make me come.” Stiles was thrusting as fast as humanly possible and within seconds Cora let out a scream. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Stiles started to slow down.

Her come seeped out of her vagina. Stiles pulled out his dick that was covered in liquid.

“Let me taste myself.” She pleaded. Stiles lied down on the bed and Cora shoved his dick right into her mouth. When all the residue was gone she peeled off his condom.

“What are you doing?” Stiles was confused.

“Oh come on I’m not _that_ selfish.” She smirked. “You need to finish too.”

The two moved over onto the floor. Cora got down on her knees as Stiles stood before her. His hands moved violently up and down his penis. Cora interrupted him and went in for a suck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles exclaimed. Cora pulled away. Within seconds Stiles ejaculated all over Cora’s face. She took her finger wiping it off, and placed his come into her mouth.

Cora stood up, her knees red, and kissed Stiles ‘.

“What do we do now?” His eyebrows rose.

“Now we cuddle.”

***

They put their underwear back on, and then crawled into bed huddling under the sheets. Cora and Stiles lied there spooning. Cora wasn’t mad at herself anymore for liking Stiles. And all Stiles could think about was the fact that his virginity card was swiped. Stiles nudged his lips into her neck and kissed it a few times.

“Is this really what it’s like?” He whispered into her ear as he tugged on her ear lobe.

“I guess so. There isn’t just _one_ way to have sex.”

Cora shut her eyes and fell asleep. Stiles on the other hand was stuck there pressed up against her warm body. He couldn’t fall asleep, he had way too much caffeine this morning, and he couldn’t escape his thoughts. “Am I going to regret losing it to Cora? Won’t it be awkward tomorrow? Does she even like me? What about Lydia?” Instead Stiles tried his best to listen to Cora’s inhales and exhales of her breath. That seemed to calm him down greatly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead with a soft peck. Stiles then shut his eyes and ran away from the world for a few hours.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just finished writing a fanfiction like 3 days ago but I wrote another one because I have inspiration I guess? I whipped this out in two days.  
> So yea I'm new to fanfictions and I figured the only way I will get better at writing them is if I write more and more.  
> I have a blog -damonsalvator.tumblr.com if you want to check it out. xx


End file.
